Sophia Snape
Sophia Scarlett Snape was born September 24th 2011, to Severus Snape and Elizabeth Granger. She is best friends with Scarlett Shade and her sisters, Hermione Granger and Myfanwy Carlyle. When she was very young, she amoung the children who were taken in a plot of Voldemort's. She, her older brother, Charles Snape, Kaitlyn Longbottom, Scarlett Shade, and Riley Finnigan, were taken at an infant age and genetically altered by Dark Magic to age faster. They were trained in an alternate future, where Voldemort had taken over. She and her brother were raised by Bellatrix Lestrange, and became close friends with Scarlett and Riley. Lestrange helped them escape October 9th, 2011 from their home in The Sanctuary and returned the four of them home. Sophia at one time was engaged to Riley, but he called it off before he revealed that he was a double agent. Sophia currently lives in Diagon Alley, working at an underground group for the Order of the Phoenix, to take down Voldemort's Ministry. Biography Early Life - Kidnapping Sophia was born to Elizabeth and Severus a few days before the baby plot. She was kidnapped by Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, along with her brother, disguised as her parents. She was taken to a different dimension where The Dark Lord Voldemort had supereme rule. Sanctuary Life The children were kept safe inside a instituion called the Sanctuary for the earliest years of their life. There her and countless other children were raised in Death Eater fashion, believing Muggle Borns, Half-Bloods, Muggles, Cross-breeds, etc., were abominations and needed to be destroyed. When they turned 13, they were allowed to live at their "homes" when not training. Sophia and Charlie were raised believing their mother was Bellatrix Lestrange. Engagement and March October 2012, Voldemort announced that their army would march on the real world, and that he would require a queen to rule by him. Voldemort had chosen Sophia and announced their forced engagement.Bellatrix appeared to encourage it, whem in actuality it broke her. After everything, he chose another. This cleared Bellatrix's head and she realized that this was wrong. She rounded the children up just before the march and helped them escape. However, she forgot one, Miss Kaitlyn Longbottom, who wouldnt be returned until May 2012. Voldemort followed them and had a battle with the Order, but in the real world he was powerless. The order defeated him and his plot October 10th. The children were set free and began to reintergrate to their original lives. Riley's Betrayal Sophia and Riley had been together before they returned. What Sophia hadn't known, was that Riley had also been one of Voldemort's special ones. He was being secretly trained by him. Riley began playing double-agent: Sophia's loving boyfriend to Top Death Eater. In January 2012, Riley broke off his engagement to Sophia in order to become a full-time death eater. Currently Sophia currently lives in Diagon Alley, working for an underground branch of the Order of the Phoenix, plotting to take down The Dark Lord Voldemort and his regime in the Ministry. Family Ties Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ravenclaw Category:Members of the Order of the Phoenix Category:Lost Ones Category:Witch Category:Death Eaters Category:Snape